Betrunken
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Jimmy Palmers erste Weihnachtsfeier im NCIS war eine erinnerungswürdige.


**Titel:** Betrunken  
**Originaltitel:** Under the Influence  
**Autor:** cein  
**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Kategorie:** Allgemein  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** keins, aber jemand hat eine kleine Schwärmerei  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts.  
**Inhalt:** Jimmy Palmers erste Weihnachtsfeier im NCIS war eine erinnerungswürdige.  
**  
****Wortanzahl:** 1275 Wörter

**Betrunken**

Jimmy Palmers erste NCIS-Weihnachtsfeier war eine erinnerungswürdige. Zumindest war er sich sicher, dass es eine wäre, wenn er sich an mehr erinnern könnte. Er war natürlich nervös gewesen, die Party war sein erstes gesellschaftliches Zusammentreffen dem er beiwohnte seitdem er in seinem neuen Job angefangen hatte, und er machte sich Sorgen, ob er hineinpasste oder nicht. Ursprünglich war er im Zwiespalt wegen seinem Erscheinen auf der Party gewesen. Einerseits war es für alle Mitarbeit des NCIS, egal was ihr Job-Status war. Er hatte sogar eine E-Mail dahingehend bekommen, er und der Rest des Personals im Hauptquartier.

Andererseits fühlte er irgendwie unwohl bei der Aussicht mit so vielen Menschen in einem sozialen Umfeld umzugehen. Es war eine Sache mit den Agenten im Laufe des Arbeitstages zu agieren als er etwas durch die Stärke ihrer Achtung gegenüber Ducky geschützt wurde. Er stand zwar ganz unten in der Hierarchie, aber niemand würde es wagen ihn mit etwas anderem als Höflichkeit zu begegnen, zumindest nicht solange Ducky in Hörweite war. Es war nicht so, dass Jimmy Angst hatte, dass die Leute ihm gegenüber unhöflich wären auf einer Party, die außerhalb ihrer Arbeitszeit lag, es war eher, dass er sie so gut wie nicht *kannte.* Oh, er kannte ihre Namen, wusste in welchen Teams sie arbeiteten, aber auf einer persönlichen Ebene, wusste er so gut wie nichts über die Leute, die er jeden Tag sah. So wie es aussah, war Doktor Mallard wahrscheinlich die Person, die er am besten im NCIS kannte, aber dann wiederum wusste jeder viel über ihn, wenn sie sich nur die Zeit nahm ihm zuzuhören. Und ein Teil von Jimmy hatte Angst, dass er, wenn er zur Weihnachtsfeier ging in einer Ecke mit Niemanden zum Reden endet.

Aber er konnte kaum zur Party gehen und sie im Schatten seines Chefs verbringen. Abgesehen von allen anderen würde Doktor Mallard dies kaum schätzen. An manchen Tagen war sich Jimmy nicht sicher, ob Doktor Mallard die Entscheidung ihn einzustellen nicht bereute. Mehr als sechs Monate waren es nun und er wurde immer noch nichts anderes als "Mr. Palmer" von diesen Mann genannt.

Die Tage vergingen und der Countdown für die jahreszeitlichen Feierlichkeiten begann und Jimmy war immer noch nicht näher dran eine Entscheidung über seine Teilnahme zu treffen. Er erklärte sich dies selbst gegenüber damit, dass er wahrscheinlich an einen Tatort gerufen wurde um Doktor Mallard zu assistieren, darum machte es gar keinen Sinn zu planen daran teilzunehmen. Ein Teil von ihm hoffte, dass dies passieren würde. Ein anderer Teil von ihm war beschämt, dass er sich wünschte, dass jemand starb nur damit er es vermied sich selbst zu blamieren. Noch ein weiterer Teil von ihm rationalisierte, dass er es nicht wäre der jemanden tötete und es war vollkommen in Ordnung eine Situation, die sich ergab, auszunutzen. Der Rest von ihm war sich sicher, dass er Special Agent DiNozzo etwas zu viel zugehört hatte.

Als jedoch der Tag der Party kam, waren der einzige Leichnam auf dem Tisch schon vollkommen autopsiert und die Todesursache vor Feierabend festgestellt. Jimmy war am Ende des Tages damit beschäftigt die Leichenhalle zu säubern und hatte beinahe die Party vergessen bis Doktor Mallard ihm sagte es sei Zeit zu gehen. "Sie werden Zeit brauchen um nach Hause zu gehen und sich umzuziehen vor der Party, Mister Palmer", hatte er gesagt.

Jimmy hatte begonnen zu stammeln, dass er nicht einmal vorhatte hinzugehen, aber Doktor Mallard schien seine Anwesenheit für eine ausgemachte Sache zu halten. "Und ich habe sie heute extra vom Dienstplan gestrichen, damit sie es genießen können ohne Angst zu haben, dass sie mitten während der Feierlichkeiten weggerufen werden." Er hatte angefangen in Erinnerungen von vergangenen Weihnachtsfeiern, sowohl beim NCIS als auch in seinen früheren Jahren, und als Jimmy es geschafft hatte zu entkommen, hatte er kaum noch Zeit gehabt nach Hause zu fahren und angemessener Partyklamotten als seine OP-Kleidung anzuziehen.

Aber auch durch den Klamottenwechsel fühlte sich Jimmy immer noch nicht in Partylaune. Wie er es erwartet hatte, blieb der Großteil des NCIS-Personals in ihren eigenen Cliquen und mit Ducky, der Zuhause bei seiner Mutter blieb, war Jimmy der einzige Vertreter der Autopsie. Er lehnte gegen die Wand, sein Glas wie eine Rettungsleine festhaltend und überlegend wie früh er würdevoll die Party verlassen könnte. Nicht, dass hier jemand wahrscheinlich seine Abwesenheit bemerken würde, dachte er etwas verlassen als er auf den Boden starrte, aber bei dem unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass Doktor Mallard ihn über seinen Spaß auf der Party ausfragen würde, wollte Jimmy wirklich nicht zugeben, dass er sowohl früh nach Zuhause als *auch* ins Bett gegangen war.

Er war ungefähr drei Gläser im Plus als er sah wie sie sich näherten. Ein Paar Prada-Schuhe, die Art die nicht so sehr für das Tanzen geeignet waren sondern eher um den Tanz auszusitzen. Die Schuhe, die deine Familie einen Monat lang ernähren würde, aber du wirst hungrig bleiben um die Chance zu haben sie zu tragen. Die Schuhe, die kein Agent, der sein Geld wert war, wagen würde im Einsatz zu tragen, aber wenn sie so ein Paar besaßen, würden sie sie in ihrer Schreibtischschublade behalten, sodass sie sie sich ansehen können während sie arbeiten.

"Jimmy, geht es dir gut?"

Die Schuhe, die im Moment von der einzigartigen Special Agent Kate Todd getragen wurden, die ihn mit Sorge in ihrem Gesicht ansah.

"Ich uhm, war, uhm nur, uh..." Jimmy konnte fühlen wie er im Gesicht rot wurde als er bemerkte wie fasziniert er gewesen war. Er trank schnell den Rest seines Drinks, sich wünschend, dass er ihn auf seine Wangen spritzen könnte um diese etwas abzukühlen. "Ich uh, hab nur, uhm, über den Körper nachgedacht, den ich heute gesäubert habe..."

"Jimmy Palmer, dies ist eine Party. Du sollst nicht über die Arbeit nachdenken." Kate hielt Jimmy ihren Arm hin. "Und das ist ein Befehl."

Wenn Jimmy wirklich Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo zu viel zugehört hatte, würde er vielleicht eine bissigen Erwiderung darüber, dass 'Kate' nicht sein Boss wäre, haben, aber stattdessen ließ er sich auf die Tanzfläche führen und von dort zur Bar und dann zurück auf die Tanzfläche, wo Agent Todd ihn einigen ihrer Freunde vorstellte und dann hatte sie Drinks mit ihm und dann tanzte er wieder mit Agent Todd und versucht zu vermeiden zu oft auf ihre Schuhe zu starren - aber es waren solch hübsche Schuhe und sie hatte solch perfekten Füße als sie die Schuhe fast am Ende der Nacht auszog. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Jimmy viele, sehr, sehr viele Drinks und noch mehr Tänze gehabt und lächelte ziemlich glücklich als Kate (wie sie nach ihren dritten Tanz darauf bestand das er sie nannte) ihn zu einem Taxi führte und seinen Sicherheitsgut für ihn befestigte.

"Ich hatte eine wundervolle Nacht", sagte Jimmy, versuchend seine Worte nicht zu lallen als er sich aus der Tür des Taxis lehnte.

"Nun, ich hoffe, du hast keinen schrecklichen Morgen", sagte Kate, ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht als sie die Tür schloss.

Jimmy fummelte am Griff und schaffte es das Fenster herunter zu rollen. "Danke Agent... danke Kate. Danke, dass du meine erste Weihnachtsfeier so", er hickste laut.

"Gern geschehen, Jimmy Palmer", sagte Kate. Sie lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. "Wir werden das nächste Jahr wieder machen."

Jimmy lehnte sich in einen Sitz zurück als das Taxi wegfuhr.

"Gute Party, Junge?", fragte der Taxifahrer, seinen Blick im Rückspiegel einfangend.

"Berauschend", sagte Jimmy, seine Augen schließend. Er schlief ein und träumte von Schuhen und von Kate, die Prada-Schuhe trug und von Kate, die nichts *außer* Schuhen trug...

Es war gut für Jimmys zukünftiges Aufeinandertreffen mit Special Agent Todd, dass er sich nicht an seine Träume erinnerte, als er aufwachte.

Ende


End file.
